


it wasn't her

by phan_says_hOI



Category: The OC
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_says_hOI/pseuds/phan_says_hOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a teenager named Valerie has a "happy" relationship with her boyfriend. but does she meet a girl that makes her question her sexuality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it wasn't her

i walked down the road, towards school. the snow was gently falling, and a snowflake dropped and hit just shy of my nose. i breathed out, the cold air visible. fidgeting with my grey sweater, i arrived at school, EverRiver High. the gates were scattered with all kinds of people, some familiar, some not. there was quite a wide variety. people who overdressed for the winter, some who had only t-shirts and shorts on. i was envious of them, it seemed as their skin was inpenatrable. 

i pushed past people, eager to meet my boyfriend by the front doors. as i was walking, i spotted a girl. i knew she was in the same grade, because she was in the "10th grade area". or maybe she was just different. but for some reason, she seemed to catch my eye. pixie cut, brown hair. her bangs were just shy of her eyebrows, parted sideways. her eyes were a deep, ice blue. i decided to brush it off and continue walking.

"hey, babe," jordan exclaimed once he saw me. he wrapped his hand around my waist, attemping to keep me warm. i smiled back in reply, and we waited for the bell to ring. 

sliding into my seat for english class, i removed my binder and pencil from my bag. i dropped it onto the floor, and inserted my ear buds. the teacher never arrived on time for class. i caught her drinking in the bathroom from her silver flask. that must be keeping her. the fast intense rock music drowned everyone out, just how i liked it.  
resting my head on my binder, i waited for class to begin. suddenly, i saw the doorknob jiggle. i quickly replaced my ear buds and iPod back in their place. the teacher, Ms Glott strided in, getting ready for class.

the girl walked in, i realized she must be a new student.  
she shuffled to her seat and looked at me with a content smile. i couldn't describe how i was feeling. i was clearly attracted to her, i just didn't know in what way. besides, i had a boyfriend. i read her name on her paper. skye.

lunch arrived after english and math, which of both classes skye had as well. in the lunchroom i spotted jordan's usual table i sat at with him. he took a bite out of his sandwich and asked how i was doing.  
"fine," i reply.  
"are you okay, Val? you look.. confused?"  
"oh, oh. yeah, im okay. thanks."  
he brushed it off and continued eating, occasionally holding my hand. i couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of revolt. but why? up until today ive felt completely attracted to him. i was beginning to even... love him. i must've been sick. 

"h-hey, i don't feel so well. i think im going to the nurse." i could see the disappointment mixed in his eyes. 

"okay, totally. feel better soon, Val." he planted a kiss on my cheek and i lifted up, scattering to the office. 

i went to the office and asked if i could call my mom. they let me. it rung and i was so fuckin' relieved when i heard it pick up.

"hey, mom?"  
"hey, Val. anything wrong?"  
"yeah, im feeling ill. like, really ill. i was wondering if you could pick me up? please?"  
"i don't know, Val."  
"i feel really bad..."  
"okay, okay. i'll be there in five." she hung up and inside i did a little dance. i explained to the woman what happened and i went to my locker to collect my things. 

i texted jordan i'd be leaving. he sent back a sad face emoji. i apologized. soon afterward, my mom pulled up in the driveway. i went into the car and she drove me home.

"Val, i gotta go back to work. you'll be okay here by yourself until dinner?"

"yeah, mom. love you."

"love you too."

sitting on the couch with my flannel pajama bottoms and big black sweater i sighed in relief. tomorrow would be winter break. thank god.

after a bit of me laying there watching this romcom on the television, i got a text. please don't be jordan, please, i thought. it wasn't, it was an unknown number. it read: 

is this Valerie? its skye. you dropped your notebook in math and it said to contact this number if lost. 

i stuttered a little, but replied back. 

oh, hah. thanks,,

sorry if this is random, lol.

i didn't reply, but only because i didn't know how to. i just ignored it. but, why was i so happy?

jordan came by the next day and kissed me like he never had. i didn't kiss back. didn't feel up for it. 

"hey, i missed you," he uttered.  
i mumbled a reply, "i missed you too."  
i then thought and said out loud, "why didn't you call last night?"

i searched for his gaze but he wouldn't meet mine. "i, uh. i was out and my phone died. sorry."  
i didn't believe him.  
"oh, okay."

he came in and we ended up eating pizza on the couch. he got up to go to the bathroom. i felt something. like i had to do something. my gaze then fixed onto his phone. i picked it up and went to his text messages because i felt suspicious. i then felt my heart and mind filling up with regret, sorrow, and angst. 

he walked back in, nonchalantly. i got up and pushed him, hard.  
"fuck you!" i screamed, crying at the same time.

"oh, god. you-you went through my phone.. didn't you?"

"yes i fucking did. who's 'angela', huh? who the fuck is that you liar?!"

"Val, i can explain."  
i held up the phone to him angrily.

"so you can explain 'angela' sending you fucking nudes, and you sexting back? what the FUCK is wrong with you? get the fuck out of my house."

my heart was beating so hard i couldn't hear the dizziness in my head. i felt completely numb. 

he had this expression filled with sadness but anger. but i didn't care. i didn't give a single shit. i pushed him out of my house and slammed the door in his face. i blocked his number and ran into my room, tossing and throwing all of the posters, shirts, and little gifts he'd given me. they were trash now. i cried and sobbed, hugging my knees on my bed. i couldn't see, the tears were so bad. but i didn't care. i didn't care anymore.

night fell, and my eyes burned from crying. i sniffed and picked up my phone, going to my gallery. i deleted all of the pictures of him and everything that reminded me of him. it was really over. i loved him. he was my everything. thinking that i thought i was his everything but he had another really hurt.. i really needed comfort. i then, for some reason, decided to text skye. 

::valerie:: hey.. i really need someone to talk to. i know i hardly know you. i just really need someone.  
::skye:: oh my god, are you okay?  
::valerie:: no,, can you please come over? my address is on the notebook.

twenty minutes later i heard a knock at the door. i looked horrible. messed up hair, black sweater damp from tears and ice cream stained flannel bottoms. she instantly gave me a hug and we ended up on the couch, me venting.

i vented for a good thirty minutes. throughout that, she began crying as well and hugging me, nodding. i felt she really got me. skye slept over and i believe i made a friend. 

morning arose, and i woke up around 2 p.m. my mom left a note, detailing her work and she'd be gone for the next four hours. i glanced over at skye, who... looked really pretty. sleeping there, peacefully. we'd gone through two tubs of ice cream and watched netflix. it was a good vent night. 

i watched television until she woke up around 2:30. 

"woah, we slept LATE." she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled.

i laughed and nodded, and looked at her. she looked back at me, with those eyes. i swear for a second, i actually wanted to kiss her. we just met but we know so much about each other. she seemed perfect. 

i looked away, still feeling her gaze on mine. she slowly began crawling towards me and i hesitated. skye grabbed my chin, looking at my face. she pulled in my face, pressing her lips gently against mine. i felt them moving and i kissed back. it felt amazing to be honest. we kissed for a while.

two weeks have passed, and im pretty much over jordan. skye asked me out and i said yes, happily. i went to school, not bothered by jordan's appearance at school anymore. i saw one of my friends and asked, "have you seen skye? skye walters?"

they replied, "a skye walters has never been at this school..."


End file.
